Arceus
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Arceus Origin: Pokemon Gender: Genderless Age: Preceded and was responsible for creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokemon, Alpha Pokemon, The Original One, The Original Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and speed, Invulnerability, True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, high-level Reality Manipulation (can create out of nothing, erased falling boulders out of existence), Space-Time Manipulation (stabilized a hole in Space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), creating the Creation Trio at any given point in time, creating the Lake Trio, Attack Negation (can negate all kinds of attacks using its Plates, making it extremely difficult to even scratch), Can reflect attacks even without its plates, Forcefield (protected by an automatic one that prevents hax such as mind attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration (low), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower), Omnipresence (Likely 4-D, Giratina, Palkia and Dialga are mere aspects of it), Telepathy Resistance (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Dimensional Battle Field Removal, Can control gravity Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (overpowered Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina with missing plates. Caused two universal space-time continuums to collide with each other) | At least Multi-Universe level (Controls all universes in the Pokemon series, of which there are an unknown amount of diverging timelines and pocket realms.) Speed: Infinite via power-scaling (overpowered Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina) | Likely Immeasurable (Exists beyond traditional space, time, matter, and concepts of speed. Capable of easily defeating Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, even when they are at full power) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ | At least Multi-Universe level (Its ability to negate attacks using its Plates makes it extremely difficult to damage or defeat.) Stamina: Quite high, likely limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates) Range: Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Its Plates, which represent each of the 18 Pokemon types Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Judgement: Arceus can fire powerful meteors at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is. * Flamethrower: Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. * Blizzard: Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. * Twister: Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. * Time Stop: Arceus can stop time itself. * Extreme Speed: Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. * Gravity: While under intense gravity, the user and foes are unable to use certain moves that involve rising above the ground and become easier to hit. * Multitype: Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. Key: Incomplete Arceus | Complete Arceus Note: The entity Arceus is the physical manifestation of the Original Spirit used to interact with the Pokemon Multiverse. Note 2: The personifications of Universal laws, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina are stated to be, though entirely separate entities, parts of it as stated in the games and manga as are the Lake guardians. Note 3: There has been rampant confusion over whether or not Arceus was the one who actively created the Pokemon multiverse due to a statement in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life. In the games, the primary canon, it is insisted that Arceus established the fundamental laws of the Multiverse, but the Creation Trio are the ones who actively formed it. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Part 1) Respect Thread (Part 2) Respect Thread (Part 3) Others Notable Victories: Shin Budokai Janemba (Dragon Ball) SH Janemba's profile Numeron Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Numeron Dragon's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 2